Shen/rozwój
Stara Długa Shen, jako przywódca tajemnego klanu mistycznych wojowników, pełni funkcję Oka Zmierzchu, któremu powierzono zadanie zaprowadzenia na świecie równowagi. Pragnąc pozostać wolnym od wprowadzających zamęt emocji, uprzedzeń i ego, Shen, wraz ze swym duchowym ostrzem, nieustannie stara się podążać ukrytą ścieżką chłodnego, beznamiętnego osądu. Tajemniczy zarówno dla mrocznego wymiaru duchów, jak i wymiaru śmiertelników, ale nie należy do żadnego z nich. W jego wnętrzu istnieje niespokojne połączenie ludzkiej duszy oraz mistycznej mocy. Obie strony uważają go za kogoś, kogo należy się bać. Jest niewzruszony. Jest niezmienny. Odpowiada wyłącznie przed swoim celem. Mimo że urodzenie się w jednym z najbardziej poważanych ioniańskich klanów oznaczało, że będzie musiał oddać się służbie, to dzięki swojej żelaznej woli Shen stał się przywódcą mrocznego zakonu. Wyposażony w duchowe ostrze – symbol jego stanowiska oraz powiązania z wymiarem duchów – Shen wędruje przez oba światy, przyciągany do miejsc, w których jedna strona może zagrozić drugiej. O walkach toczonych przez Shena krążą niezliczone legendy. Począwszy od licznych starć z Klanem Siedmiu Demonów w fizycznym i duchowym wymiarze , aż do brutalnych walk z okrutnymi pożeraczami skór z Czarnych Stepów , trudno jest stwierdzić, co jest prawdą. Jedną z najciekawszych historii opowiadanych przez Ioniańczyków jest ta o dniu, w którym Shen nagle pojawił się na centralnym placu . Obserwatorzy przyglądali się z przerażeniem, jak bohater stojący w samym centrum stolicy wroga walczy z zagrożeniem, którego oni nie mogą dojrzeć. Dla tłumu wyglądało to, jakby Shen pojawiał się i znikał, a na jego ciele niespodziewanie otwierały się rany. Noxianie o tym nie wiedzieli, ale w pojedynkę obronił całe ich imperium przed najazdem ze świata duchów. Mimo że jest samotnikiem, nie zawsze kroczy w pojedynkę. Inni członkowie jego zakonu – , niebezpieczna wojowniczka cienia oraz , yordl szybki jak błyskawica – zawsze są gotowi, aby mu pomóc. Mimo że posiada sojuszników, jest jedynym powiernikiem miecza swojego ojca oraz odpowiedzialności, która się z nim wiąże. Oko Zmierzchu nie może dopuścić, aby pasja przysłoniła mu osąd. Mimo że niezłomnie wykonuje swoje obowiązki, Shen ma problemy z kontrolowaniem gniewu w związku z morderstwem swojego ojca z rąk – człowieka, którego niegdyś uważał za brata. Na barkach Shena spoczywa los świata ludzi oraz duchów, a on stara się zachować równowagę między ludzkimi emocjami i duchowym skupieniem. Ale jak długo jeden człowiek może utrzymywać dwa światy w równowadze? Starsza Na wyspach ioniańskich ma swoją siedzibę starożytny zakon, mający na celu zachowanie równowagi. Porządek, chaos, światło, ciemność – wszystko musi istnieć w idealnej równowadze, gdyż taka jest wola wszechświata. Zakon ten, znany jako Kinkou, ma na swoich usługach trójcę wojowników cienia, których zadaniem jest egzekwowanie przesłania zakonu. Jednym z tych wojowników jest Shen, obarczony świętą powinnością obserwowania gwiazd – wydawania osądów, bez żadnych uprzedzeń. Urodzony w klanie, którego członkowie przez wiele pokoleń byli włączani w szeregi Kinkou, Shen przez całe życie trenował, aby zostać Okiem Zmierzchu i obiektywnie decydować, co należy czynić w celu zachowania równowagi. Ostatnią próbą przed osiągnięciem stopnia był udział w Takanau, ceremonii w trakcie której, jego ojciec został poddany torturom, podczas gdy on musiał patrzeć, w celu sprawdzenia jego determinacji. Jakakolwiek reakcja z jego strony doprowadziłaby do natychmiastowego odrzucenia go jako kandydata, lecz Shen nigdy nie odwrócił wzroku. Jako Oko Zmierzchu Shen często musi podejmować trudne decyzje, usuwając na bok swoje emocje. Podróżuje teraz ze swoimi współpracownikami, i , w celu zachowania równowagi w Valoran. Ich święta misja doprowadziła ich na Fields of Justice. Rozwój Aktualizacja bohatera Shen jest dość dziwny. To ninja, który lubi, gdy walą go w twarz (spoiler: to się nie zmienia) i mimo że pewne jego elementy są wyjątkowe i mają duży wpływ na rozgrywkę, to posiada także dwie nudne umiejętności.Aktualizacja bohatera: Shen Cierpi na poważny przypadek bycia oldschoolowym, więc jest jednym z głównych kandydatów do aktualizacji. Więc mu ją daliśmy. Poza poprawą jego modelu, aby bardziej przypominał jego czadowy portret, spędziliśmy trochę czasu na aktualizacji jego umiejętności. Przykładowo, nowa moc Shena będzie objawiać się jako ostrze ki, które kontroluje swoimi umiejętnościami. Oto jego nowe umiejętności: Umiejętności *'' '' **''Po użyciu umiejętności Shen zyskuje tymczasową tarczę. Tarcza ma dość długi czas odnowienia, który zostaje znacznie skrócony, jeżeli jedna z jego umiejętności wejdzie w interakcję z sojuszniczym lub wrogim bohaterem.'' *'' '' **''Shen wzywa duchowe ostrze, wzmacniając swoje trzy kolejne podstawowe ataki, aby zadały obrażenia zależne od maksymalnego zdrowia celu. Jeżeli ostrze zderzy się z wrogim bohaterem w drodze do niego, Shen będzie zadawał zwiększone obrażenia i znacznie zwiększy się jego prędkość ataku. Wszyscy przeciwnicy trafieni przez powracające ostrze zostaną spowolnieni, gdy będą oddalać się od Shena.'' *'' '' **''Duchowe ostrze Shena tworzy ochronną barierę, która umożliwia Shenowi i pobliskim sojusznikom unikanie wszystkich podstawowych ataków przez kilka sekund. Umiejętność aktywuje się, gdy sojusznicy wkroczą na obszar działania – jeżeli nie ma żadnego sojusznika, umiejętność aktywuje się, gdy jeden się zbliży.'' *'' '' **''Biernie: Shen odzyskuje trochę punktów energii za każdym razem, gdy zada obrażenia za pomocą Natarcia Zmierzchu lub Biegu przez Cienie.'' **''Użycie: Shen doskakuje w wybranym kierunku, zadając obrażenia wszystkim wrogim przeciwnikom i prowokując ich na chwilę.'' *'' '' **''Shen przygotowuje się do teleportacji do sojusznika w dowolnym miejscu na mapie. W tym czasie osłania swój cel tarczą, a gdy przybędzie, sprowadza swoje duchowe ostrze do siebie.'' center|600px Pierwsza sprawa: Shen w dużej mierze pozostaje wierny swojemu oryginalnemu projektowi. Jest wytrzymałym bohaterem wykorzystującym energię, a jego E i R są praktycznie takie same. Wciąż będziecie w stanie ratować sojuszników przed śmiercią za pomocą superumiejętności w ostatniej chwili, albo zaskakiwać przeciwników za pomocą kombinacji prowokacja -> -> prowokacja. Albo wiecie, przypadkowy Błysk -> sprowokowanie absolutnie nikogo -> rozlanie picia na klawiaturę, jeżeli mamy być poważni. No i mamy pozostałe umiejętności Shena. Chcieliśmy zmienić jego styl walki, aby on sam i jego przeciwnicy mieli więcej do myślenia podczas każdego meczu. Jego stare miało ciekawe interakcje z innymi bohaterami, ale ostatecznie było prostą umiejętnością zadającą obrażenia typu „wyceluj i kliknij” z kilkoma bajerami. – jego stare W – zestarzała się jeszcze bardziej i była dość kiepską tarczą (ponieważ w zasadzie nikt nie kupował mocy umiejętności jako Shen), która tylko przeszkadzała w zarządzaniu cenną energią. Szybko zidentyfikowaliśmy obie umiejętności jako główni kandydaci do zmiany przez zespół aktualizacji bohaterów. Nie mamy nic przeciwko temu, aby Shen brał udział w długich walkach jeden na jeden, ale chcemy, aby były one bardziej absorbujące i wymagały więcej umiejętności. A więc czym różnią się nowe umiejętności? Jego nowe Q – Natarcie Zmierzchu – zupełnie zmienia jak i kiedy Shen chce walczyć. Teraz walczy całkowicie wręcz, więc nie może gnębić lub zabijać stworów z odległości. Zamiast tego musi skupić się na zajęciu odpowiedniej pozycji, aby po użyciu Q duchowe ostrze przeleciało przez przeciwnika. Jego wróg oczywiście nie będzie chciał do tego dopuścić, więc oboje będą tańczyć w alei, aby zająć dogodną pozycję. Shen może rozwiązać sytuację przez skorzystanie z Biegu przez Cienie, sprowokowaniu przeciwnika, a następnie przeciągnięciu przez niego ostrza. Znacznie zwiększa to jego obrażenia i umożliwia użycie Schronienia Ducha, aby skontrować atak wroga. Jego nowe W ma duży wpływ na walki drużynowe, dając jego całej drużynie sposób na unikanie podstawowych ataków. Ponownie wymaga to zajęcia odpowiedniej pozycji, a czas odnowienia umiejętności oznacza, że będzie mógł użyć jej tylko raz podczas walki w późnej fazie gry. To bardzo silna umiejętność, ale tylko, gdy użyje się jej odpowiednio. Na koniec, nowa tarcza Shena z biernej umiejętności jest niezwykle ważna, szczególnie w późnej fazie gry. Po osiągnięciu 16. poziomu w zasadzie nie ma ona czasu odnowienia, gdy trafia on swoimi umiejętnościami w innych bohaterów, co oznacza, że dobrzy gracze Shenem staną się potężnymi i niemożliwymi do zabicia superobrońcami. center|600px To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o zmiany Shena. Wywalamy kilka jego starych umiejętności i zastępujemy je bardziej interesującymi, które powinny dać mu bardziej wyraźne cele w każdym meczu. Przy okazji poprawiamy jego wygląd, dając mu nowy model oraz efekty cząsteczkowe. Wskakujcie na PBE i dajcie znać, co myślicie o nowym Shenie. Pobiegniemy przez Cienie za kilka tygodni na jego premierę! Stare umiejętności sek. ( sek. podczas trwania .). | Ikona = | Opis = Następny atak podstawowy Shena zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne równe 4 + + i odnawia energii. Podstawowe ataki zmniejszają czas odnowy o 1 sekundę; 2 sekundy podczas trwania . | Poziomy = }} . }} sek. | Koszt = 60 Energii | Opis = : Shen rzuca sztyletem we wroga, zadając obrażenia magiczne i naznaczając go na 5 sekund. Trafienie oznaczonego celu przez Shena lub jego sojuszników przywraca im zdrowie przez 3 sekundy. | Opis 2 = Jeśli Migbłystalne Ostrze zabije wrogi cel, to Shen natychmiast przywraca sobie zdrowie 33% wartości uleczenia. 475 | Poziomy = | Poziomy 2 = }} sek. | Koszt = 50 Energii | Opis = : Shen tworzy tarczę absorbującą obrażenia przez 3 sekundy lub do momentu zniszczenia. | Opis 2 = Gdy Finta jest aktywna, podstawowe ataki skracają czas odnowy o 2 sekundy. | Poziomy = }} zostanie skrócony o 1 sekundę, czyli do 8 sekund z 9 sekund. }} Galeria Shen.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Shena Shen Render old.png|Stary model Shena Shen OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Shena Drugi Shen.jpg|Drugi podstawowy portret Shena (sprzed aktualizacji; brak Duchowego Ostrza) Shen YellowJacketSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Shena w Żółtym Stroju Shen YellowJacketSkin Ch old.jpg|Drugi portret Shena w Żółtym Stroju Stary Lodowy Shen.jpg|Pierwszy portret Lodowego Shena Shen FrozenSkin Ch.jpg|Drugi portret Lodowego Shena Shen SurgeonSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Shena Chirurga Shen BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Shena Krwawego Księżyca Shen WarlordSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Watażki Shena Stare ikony umiejętności Shen stare E.png|E ( ) Shen stare R.png|R ( ) en:Shen/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów